


Do Vampires Get Insomnia?

by FountainPen



Series: Vampiric Growth Spurt [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged Up, Blood Drinking, Exhaustion, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Nonbinary Character, Teenagers, also expect more vampire puberty cody stuff because i love it, also it was lowkey inspired by the song I'll sleep when I'm dead by set it off, because he is a vampire, cody gets a little snippy, cody is a vampire, isaac max and johnny are dating, they're all highschoolers, well vampire puberty induced insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Cody has been unable to sleep for the past few days, and It's starting to really get to him.Also known as: Local Teen Vampire Insomniac Suffers





	Do Vampires Get Insomnia?

Cody stared at his phone screen, eyes bloodshot. It’d been ages since Cody had gotten a good full night’s sleep, or any sleep at all to be honest. Currently, Cody had exactly 2 hours and fifteen minutes until he needed to get up, which was for some reason hilarious to him. The teen giggled softly at ever minute’s passing, but Cody felt that time was dragging on for an eternity, each second an eon.

 

It was like Cody couldn’t close his eyes to be honest. He’d figured it was just a patch of sleeplessness that happened to everyone, something Cody could handle, but it stretched over the course of the week. Cody found himself snapping at people, and his attention in class was slipping. During a game of hitball in gym, something Cody usually thrived in, Cody was out in seconds. Max approached him after the game and asked if he was okay, but Cody just barked out an ‘I’m fine’ and went to go change.

 

Cody glanced back up at his phone, and twenty minutes had passed. This was getting out of hand. Frustrated tears welled up in Cody’s eyes and he wasn’t sure why, which only made the tears flow faster as Cody shook. He just wanted to get some _sleep_. Was that too much to ask for?

 

He still didn’t know why he was crying, but Cody continued to scroll through his Instagram and started laughing at the things on his explore page. Cody was now laugh and crying at the same time, and it felt like his chest was going to burst with the effort of staying awake, but at the same time he knew sleep would just continue to evade him.

 

Cody spent the remainder of time before school doing this, not bothering to change out of the clothes he’d slept in. Cody was a wreck at the moment, and just wanted the day to end when it had only just begun.

 

* * *

 

It was pointless trying to pay attention in class, Cody felt his eyes drifting shut everytime he dug himself out of the exhaustion fueled haze that had settled around Cody like a veil, blurring his vision and muffling everything being said around him.

 

“Mr. Jones!” Cody’s English teacher Mx. Ellien snapped their fingers in front of Cody’s face. “Class ended two minutes ago, are you alright?” The teacher’s voice softened as Cody snapped into something resembling alertness.

 

“I uh, I’m fine.” Cody shook his head and began to gather his things. “Just didn’t… didn’t um, get a lot of sleep.” Cody mumbled, the words feeling foreign in his mouth.

 

“Okay… but if you aren’t feeling well, make sure you go to the nurse.” Mx. Ellien said.

 

“I w...will” Cody stifled a yawn as he spoke. Two more classes to fumble through, and Cody could crash on the couch and sleep until monday.

 

* * *

 

That was Cody’s plan until he ran right into Johnny Jhonny, who was in the middle of an animated conversation with Max, who was sitting in top of the lockers and listening intently.

 

“Watch it, nerd.” Johnny daid as he stumbled backward.

 

“Sorry.” Cody grunted, head down eyes mostly closed.

 

“Uh- you good?” Johnny asked. Deep down, Cody knew the guy meant well, but in that moment, all he could see was a jerk that was just reminding him of how terrible he felt.

 

“ _I’m fine._ ” Cody growled, and Johnny looked angry again for a split second, before Max jumped down next to him.

 

“Are you sure dude?” Max asked gently. “You’ve seemed kinda...off, the past few days.”

 

“I _said_ I was _fine_ , Max.” Cody snapped angrily, and he could feel his fangs scrape the inside of his mouth as he spoke. He hadn’t even noticed they’d extended. Cody just wanted to be left alone.

 

“You’re not acting fine-”

 

“Just leave me alone, Max.” Cody said, venom dripping off his words, and Johnny stepped in front of Max, the same expression on his face that he wore the time Max was jumped by some Academy students, and Cody realized his hands were balled into fists, and Max and Johnny were a step or two closer than he’d realized… when had Cody moved? “Sorry! I- I’m- I gotta go.”

 

Cody turned on his heel and rushed to class, face hot and hand running through his hair. Two more classes, two more classes, two more classes. That was all. Cody would be at home in no time if he managed to keep his head down for just a little while longer.

 

* * *

 

Cody had never been this exhausted, stumbling into his house, dropping his backpack, and nearly collapsing before he reached the living room. After two long, sleepless nights, and one of near that, Cody felt his eyes close, and he slept.

 

When the teen woke up, his father was sitting in the recliner next to the couch, and there was a blanket draped over Cody. Cody wondered what time it was, hs internal clock had been blown to smithereens by the time gone without rest, and his phone was in his backpack. Cody drowsily sat up, the T.V. playing spongebob reruns. Cody’s dad always laughed at every joke in the show, even if he’d seen the episode a thousand times before.

 

Cody’s dad saw he was awake and turned the volume down a bit, turning to face his son.

 

“Good morning, Cody.” His father said, smiling.

 

“What time’s’it?” Cody mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Davy glanced down at his watch.

 

“10:30, are you hungry?” Cody’s dad replied. Cody nodded, and then asked,

 

“It’s still light out though, what’dyou mean ten thirty?” Cody stood and stretched as he processed. “Wait- _what day is it?_ ”

 

“Saturday, son.” His dad told him. “You were sleeping when I got home and slept right through the night. Not very surprising considering your sleep schedule is shifting, but you’ll be able to adjust soon enough.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your little growth spurt affects your eating and sleeping habits, did I not mention it?” Cody’s dad hummed as he grabbed the jug they kept in the fridge and poured the blood into a glass. It had been about three weeks since he'd accidentally used a thrall on his friend Max, and nothing new had happened, save for Cody's appetite growing.

 

“No you didn’t!” Cody exclaimed. “That would have been useful information to have, you know!”

 

“My apologies, sonboy.”

 

Cody sighed and took the glass to the table, grabbing his bag with his phone in it to check his notifications, which consisted of three texts from Jeff asking what was wrong, two from Isaac and Max asking the same, and an alert informing him that he had a new follower.

 

Cody decided he was going to ignore the notifications in favor of drinking his breakfast and going back to sleep, wanting to do as he had planned and sleep until Monday.


End file.
